


Only Us

by SoulGlobe



Category: American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe
Summary: 這始終讓懷特感到困惑——或許他嘲笑的對象最後他追究於自身及那該死的疾病。
Relationships: Wyatt Earp/Doc Holliday





	Only Us

**Author's Note:**

> 獻醜了。

  
他一次又一次地聽見鋼琴旋律從蒼白的指縫之間流露出的聲音，那帶著滄淒的哀愁與感傷的響聲令他嘴中的威士忌也不免苦澀了起來，懷特忍不住想知道自己的友人演奏何種曲目，是否都夾雜著這般痛楚在其中。

不過哈樂迪永遠掛著像是嘲笑所有世間之物的微笑，在彈奏雙手之下的琴鍵，明白地與旋律中飽含著的情緒相反，這始終讓懷特感到困惑——或許他嘲笑的對象最終追究於自身及那該死的疾病。懷特最後嘆了一口氣，這倒是引來了哈樂迪輕聲的笑意。

「我彈得不好聽嗎？」哈樂迪故意地彈錯了幾個音符，那歌曲突地之間變得惹人厭惡，而演奏者的雙眼因為微笑而瞇起，「這樣如何，我的好友？」

「可也只有我會包容你了。」懷特感到好笑地發出笑聲，他拿起酒杯站起身來，走到了坐在鋼琴前面的友人，似是想陪伴著他的寂寞，「繼續彈吧。」

哈樂迪稍微壓低了自己的帽沿，用這番動作感謝對方的容讓，並重新開始演奏起正常的曲目。

懷特從來不曉得對方的腦海中容納了多少樂譜、美妙的歌曲以及神奇而又令人退卻的想法，有的時候他都會想著：南方都居住著如此奇特的人嗎？現在想來，恐怕是眼前的友人過於特殊了，在對方的故鄉興許也是差不多，或許中西部才是哈樂迪唯一的歸屬。

他那位瘦小友人病弱的後背坦蕩蕩地暴露在自己眼前，像是公開了所有的致命缺點一樣，懷特就這麼肆無忌憚地觀望著自己的朋友，彷彿不怕所有人發現一樣——歸功於那胸口的星之徽章，使他被鎮上的所有人畏懼，或許原因也包括了哈樂迪也說不定。

大家恐懼哈樂迪，懷特卻將哈樂迪視為忠誠且唯一的友人。

這也是懷特煩惱的所在。他沒想到自己也淪陷於友人的旋律之中無法自拔。

於是他們在白日的憂愁裡放歌，唯獨二人。

End.


End file.
